valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mok'u
The planet Mok'u is an inhabited alien world on the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy. It resides at the center of a hegemonic imperium of servitor worlds, each of which was conquered to control some useful knowledge, power, or other resource. The empire tends to be culturally isolationist, governing its society by a strict caste system. The Mok'usians have incorporated the technologies of many worlds into their own, and they are now widely known as sellers of advanced (but not always dependable) technology. Points of Interest Dek Mok'u is the capital city of Mok'u. Inhabitants Natives As is common in the Milky Way Galaxy, Mok'usians are a humanoid species that generally resemble humans. It is notable, however, that certain genetic traits have become common amongst the castes of their society due to generations of controlled breeding. Overseers tend to be tall and thin, and nearly fifty percent of them are albino. The citizens tend to be of below average human height with slender builds, though they gain muscle more easily than overseers and have a very low incidence of albinism. The Mok'usians are divided into three castes: overseers, citizens, and servitors. It is widely known that the overseers rule the society, but but only a select few know that members of the citizen caste are programmed to be docile and easily controlled. One must be native born into the citizen and overseer castes, while even a native born can be placed into the servitor class as a punishment. Servitor Races Off-worlders who come to live on Mok'u are also automatically considered to be of the servitor caste unless granted diplomatic immunity, which is rarely done. Most servitors are slave-races such as the Aresians and Theonese, and servitors are conditioned from birth to be submissive workers who do whatever the overseers tell them to do. History Once, Mok'u was a world on the brink of destruction. There was a great war, and many were killed. From these ashes, though, a new order rose. A group of ruthless visionaries decided they would create a better world. They became strong, and they created a place to live that was peaceful and desirable. They attacked any who drew near unless they agreed to become citizens, and any prisoners they took became servitors. At first, these roles were violently enforced, but over time they became more guileful and able to manipulate their people into good behavior. Over a century has passed, and now Mok'u is a unified world, even if the majority of its people are brainwashed and drugged into compliance. Technology Mok'usian technology is a bit of a two-sided joke on the galactic market. The most elite of the few other known spacefaring races either shun it, because Mok'usian technology is regarded as cheap and unsophisticated. Others cling to it, because while Mok-tech is cheap and can be unreliable, it also tends to get the job done. So, those who cannot do better buy it heavily, and so it is that the vast majority of technology amongst spacefaring races is Mok-tech, in whole or in part. Those, such as the Valorians, who have access to superior technology often regard Mok-tech with marked disdain. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Location